De leones y primeros besos
by InLoveWithLilu
Summary: ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más feliz? Bueno, tal vez la pequeña Lily no tiene tantos problemas en seleccionarlo finalmente.


-Vamos Lily, sé que puedes hacerlo.-le instó Teddy, mientras la muchacha recibía de sus manos una nueva barra de chocolate.- Solo debes buscar un recuerdo feliz en tu memoria…

Vale, esa había sido la recomendación de toda la tarde, Teddy ya debería de haber adivinado que no estaba funcionando y cambiar de plan, o ella tendría que convencerse de lo inútil que era. Al resto de sus primos les había costado lo mínimo conjurar sus patronus, y quién podía culparles, los Weasley habían tenido vidas de lo más felices en toda la extensión de la palabra, elegir un recuerdo entre millones debía resultar pan comido…claro, si tu nombre no era Lily Potter y habías tenido que recurrir a tu casi hermano mayor para que te ayudara con el encantamiento, porque tu maestro había perdido la paciencia totalmente con tus inútiles avances.

-Vamos, vuelve a intentarlo, y esta vez concéntrate como se debe.- Teddy se colocó junto al armario del que el Boggart hacía uso y le observó, esperando su señal.

Bien, venga, era hora de al menos demostrar que sus habilidades no se limitaban al campo de Quidditch. ¿Qué recuerdo elegiría ahora? Había intentado con el primer partido de Quidditch con Gryffindor, o la vez en la que su madre le enseñó a volar. La primera navidad de la que tenía un mínimo recuerdo, entre los montones de pelirrojos que conformaban sus familias, o los cuentos de James y Albus para hacerla dormir. Cuando la abuela Molly le regaló una gran tarta de chocolate que terminó devorando junto a Teddy y Victorie, en medio de una película muggle de amor, o las miles de anécdotas que su padre le contaba cuando se lastimaba en medio de los típicos juegos bruscos con Hugo, para que ella se distrajera mientras su madre sanaba las pequeñas heridas. Pero no había caso, ni uno de ellos había hecho nada más que saltar chispas de la punta de su varita y lanzarla de espaldas hacía atrás, mientras Teddy se encargaba del asunto.

Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a buscar un poco más, tan solo un poco…  
Su memoria retrocedió varios años en el pasado, a una fría tarde en pleno otoño, mientras las desgastadas hojas silbaban en delicada caída, y formaban montículos que para cualquier otro niño de 8 años sería lo más parecido a un paraíso natural convertido en trampolín.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

_En medio del cementerio del Valle de Godric, una pequeña pelirroja se encontraba estrujando un puñado de lirios blancos, mientras sus aguados ojitos se fijaban en la tumba que tenía frente suyo, donde los nombres de Lily y James Potter se encontraban grabados. Los labios de Lily murmuraban palabras que se agrupaban y escurrían sin filtro ni control, sin detenerse por el hecho de que no eran respondidas._

 _-..entonces Mami le dijo a Jamie que ella misma me enseñaría a volar, y… ¡Lo hice fantástico! Aprendí muy rápido, eso dice papá, tío Ron también le apoya y ha dicho que es porque el Quidditch está en mi sangre, por ti abuelito…y bueno, seguro también seré inteligente por ti, abuelita…-dijo enseguida la pequeña, preocupada por equilibrar la balanza de importancia que aquellos tenían en su vida, aún sin estar del todo presentes, pues podían llamarle loca, pero Lily sabía que le oían, que le dedicaban algo de tiempo en cada monólogo anual que la pelirroja ejecutaba en el aniversario de su muerte, desde hacía dos años._

 _Un par de cristalinas lágrimas fueron deslizándose por sus mejillas, mientras la noche acechaba y con ella, su pronta despedida, y no es que Lily no pudiera volver nuevamente el día siguiente, pero esa fecha era especial, y si no fuera por la cena que su madre organizaba en casa, ella hasta se quedaría allí el resto de la noche, a pesar del miedo que el lugar le generaba en ocasiones._

 _-Vamos, Pelirroja, tu madre me ha enviado por ti, tenemos hambre y nos retrasas.- oyó a sus espaldas, y ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba. El aroma a menta, y el silencio previo antes de sus palabras eran suficientes, aunque de todos modos se giró para enfrentarle y nuevamente estaba allí, frente a ella, cargando un pesado libro de tapa dura abierto de par en par, justo frente de su rostro, que rezaba en la portada: "ESPECIES SALVAJES: GRANDES FELINOS".-_

 _La niña ni se movió, ni pronunció media palabra, pues el nudo en su garganta seguía presente y sus nudillos se aferraron a sus ojos restregándolos con fuerza, para borrar los signos de lágrimas que había derramado, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque Lorcan ya había bajado el ejemplar ante la falta de respuesta y sus ojos azules vetados de gris adquirieron una calidez que distaba mucho de su forma habitual de observarla._

 _-¿Estas bien, Lillian? No me digas que has vuelto a caerte y…-pero no concluyó, pues sabía que era una teoría inútil y lo mejor era desecharla. Lorcan Scamander era más avispado que el hambre, y no bastó ni medio segundo para entender la causa de los males de la pequeña (e irritante en ocasiones) Potter.- ¿Sabes que ellos siguen aquí de alguna forma, verdad?_

 _El rubio se arrodilló junto a ella, mientras asentía con la cabeza, y los ojitos marrones aún brillantes y llorosos._

 _-Bien.- dijo él, y cogió nuevamente el ejemplar, abriéndolo esta vez delante de ella.- Mira, tu abuelo me lo regaló, son especies muggles, y acabo de ver una idéntica a ti._

 _Vale, la muchachita no sabía si eso era un cumplido o insulto, pero decidió esperar a ver, cual de todas las especies salvajes era compatible a ella. El rubio ojeó solo un poco hasta dar con la página que necesitaba, una ilustración perfecta de una manada de leones._

 _-Los reyes de la selva.- dijo la niña, mientras los vestigios de lágrimas desaparecían por completo y en su lugar, la más pura admiración se aglutinaba._

 _-Sí, bueno, en realidad son los reyes de la sabana africana…son salvajes, sin duda, pero tú me recuerdas a esta…-tomó la mano de Lily y usó su índice para apuntar a hembra, con un hermoso y brillante pelaje, que soltaba destellos gracias a la luz del sol y seguramente, a la habilidad de fotógrafo.- Ágil y veloz, protectora, valiente, muy fuerte y…_

 _-Es muy hermosa-interrumpió la niña, y el rubiecillo, tan solo dos años mayor que ella, no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en la expresión embelesada que ella mostraba._

 _-Sí, muy hermosa.- concordó, aunque seguramente no del modo que parecía._

 _-¿Y que más me puedes decir de e…?-Lily alzó la mirada hacía él, pero no pudo finalizar la pegunta, cuando el fugaz contacto de los labios del chico se posó sobre los suyos._

 _Lily se quedo estática, y sus mejillas pronto alcanzaron al color de su cabello, a la par que una tierna y tímida sonrisa se formaba en su rostro._

 _Lorcan se puso de pie en un salto, como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque también estaba bastante sonrojado y partió de inmediato._

 _-Venga, vamos que nos están esperando._

 _Y esta vez, ella si fue tras de él._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Lista, Lily?-Teddy le obligó a volver a la realidad, y la muchacha asintió. Sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron, y el recuerdo de su primer beso quedó prendado en su mente.

-Lista.- el peliazul abrió la puerta del armario y la temperatura bajó de forma estrepitosa, ante el aparecer de la criatura. Lily dio un paso hacía adelante, y con voz viva pronunció.- Expecto Patronum.

La varita vibró y el haz de luz que se desprendió de ella fue adquiriendo poco a poco la forma que cualquiera hubiera imaginado tendría el Patronus de Lily Potter: Una Leona.

-¡Bien hecho!-exclamó Teddy, al ver al fin su resultado. Se abalanzó hacía la pelirroja y la estrechó en sus brazos.- ¡Toda una Gryffindor!

Si tan solo supiera…


End file.
